


The Thing About Crows

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Inspired by Art, Mention of Death, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: The thing about crows is that they take.They take and they take, over and over again, and it’s how they not only survive—but flourish. Picking up food for themselves and their young, all to make sure their colony can grow big and strong. Bits and bobbles are stolen that they find fascinating, with no reason other than that.Who is going to ask them, anyways?
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	The Thing About Crows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rocketspurs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketspurs/gifts).



The thing about crows is that they take.

They take and they take, over and over again, and it’s how they not only survive—but flourish. Picking up food for themselves and their young, all to make sure their colony can grow big and strong. Bits and bobbles are stolen that they find fascinating, with no reason other than that.

Who is going to ask them, anyways?

We know crows are intelligent, as most birds are, but they go further. They remember people, places, things. They tell their group, making sure if someone wrongs them that the entire colony will know. Crafty, watching creatures, sitting above with piercing eyes.

Cora is not unlike a crow. Cora took.

Cora took a lot of things in his life. A chance, with his family as a boy. A pair of open arms when Sengoku found him that fateful night. A vow, when he joined the marines, climbing through ranks. A mission that led him back to his brother.

But most of all—he took Law.

He took Law because he did as crows do. He saw something he wanted, something that made his heart beat faster, and he stole it away in the dead of night. The gleam of gold beneath Law’s hat acting like treasures Cora feared he could not keep.

He had to be fast to keep this treasure. But in trying to use what he knew to help—what he had always known to be good—he discovered ugly truths. Ones he was not quick to forget, leaving fire in his wake.

Cora took a few more things after that. A fruit from the Barrels Pirates. A kick to the stomach. A final smile from a sick boy who he loved.

We see often that crows work in colonies, and are rarely alone. They need support, just like we do it seems. For they truly appear to understand what the cost of living is. So to the end, for survival, they will always take with each other in mind.

Black and red against falling white snow, the two birds took. Doflamingo took his gun, and Cora took his final breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Matie made art, I had no choice but to be compelled to write for it. So here we are.


End file.
